


Why Did I Agree to This?

by Wise_Ravenclaw



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Aobajousai, Canon Compliant, Captains, Datekougyou | Date Tech, Group chat, Hurt/Comfort, Karasuno, M/M, More characters to come, Shiratorizawa, Texting, facebook messenger, vice captains, will update tags as necessary
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-25 15:39:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17124095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wise_Ravenclaw/pseuds/Wise_Ravenclaw
Summary: Daichi creates a groupchat for all of the captains and vice captains. They realize how much chaos they have to deal with.





	1. The First Day

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my first groupchat fic. I hope you like it.
> 
> Nicknames:  
> Daichi: Prepared Captain  
> Sugawara: Suga  
> Oikawa: Hit it until it breaks/Kawa  
> Iwaizumi: Hajim-ace  
> Moniwa: Go Go Let's Go  
> Kamasaki: Let's Go Dateko

_Daichi created the Group. **Name Group**_

Hajime: What’s this?

Daichi: I figured it might be useful to have a group chat with some of the captains and vice captains we know

Daichi: So that way we can plan practice matches, give advice for dealing with our kohai, etc…

_Suga set the nickname for Koushi to Suga_

_Daichi added Kaname Moniwa and Yasushi Kamasaki to the Group._

_Daichi named the group Captains and Vice Captains_

_Hajim-ace set the nickname for Hajime to Hajim-ace_

_Go Go Let’s Go set the nickname for Kaname to Go Go Let’s Go_

_Go Go Let’s Go set the nickname for Yasushi to Let’s Go Dateko!_

_Hit it until it breaks set the nickname for Tooru to Hit it until it breaks_

Hajim-ace: Don’t hit it until it breaks, Crappykawa

_Suga set the nickname for Daichi to Prepared Captain_

_Kawa set the nickname for Hit it until it breaks to Kawa_

Suga: so…

Suga: who’s ready for the first practice as captains and vice captains?

Kawa: I am!!!! Two first years joined the team and they were both mine and Iwa-chan’s kohai when we were at Kitagawa Daiichi!!!

Suga: Hey, Daichi don’t we have an applicant from Kitagawa?

Prepared Captain: Yeah. Who’d you guys get?

Kawa: Kunimi and Kindaichi

Prepared Captain: We saw their match against Yukigaoka last year. I felt bad for the Yukigaoka kids, but their captain has potential. I wonder what he’s up to…

Go Go Let’s Go: We only have one new application

Prepared Captain: We didn’t get much, but we do have the King of the Court

Kawa: g2g! Time for practice!

Suga: same

Let’s Go Dateko: us too. Good luck

7:08 pm

Kawa: how was practice for everyone?

Suga: Yikes

Prepared Captain: Bad.

Hajim-ace: what happened?

Suga: do you really want to know?

Go Go Let’s Go: spill the tea

Prepared Captain: We aren’t allowed to talk about it.

Kawa: Yikes. Anything you can share?

Suga: Two of our recruits are from Kitagawa and Yukigaoka. They have a rivalry, got in trouble with the VP, and Daichi banished them until they could get along. At the end of practice, they challenged us to a 3 on 3 and so they’re going to go against a couple of other first year recruits. But they don’t get along at all.

Daichi: Basically.

Kawa: F

Let’s Go Dateko: F

Go Go Let’s Go: F

Hajim-ace: F

Daichi: I’m going to bed. And when I wake up, maybe it will be the start of the first day of school. And today’s practice was just a bad dream.

Suga:  Good night


	2. 3 on 3 and Setting up plans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time for the three on three match. Daichi and Suga handle their chaotic first years. Karasuno finds out about an upcoming practice match and Suga's hiding things.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for the reviews and kudos! 
> 
> Nicknames:  
> Daichi: Prepared Captain/Dadchi  
> Sugawara: Suga  
> Oikawa: Kawa  
> Iwaizumi: Hajim-ace  
> Moniwa: Go Go Let's Go  
> Kamasaki: Let's Go Dateko/Iron Wall

Go Go Let’s Go: So what’s the game going to be like?

Prepared Captain: Tanaka, Hinata, and Kageyama against Yamaguchi, Tsukishima, and I

Kawa: Kageyama?

Kawa: Tobio?

Prepared Captain: Yeah

Kawa: My former kohai

Hajim-ace: you were a bad senpai. He was more my kohai if anything

Prepared Captain: He’s mine and Suga’s kohai now.

Go Go Let’s Go: Who’s Yamaguchi, Tsukishima, and Hinata?

Prepared Captain: our problem children

Kawa: Don’t forget Kageyama

Kawa: Also if they’re ur problem children does that make u their dad lol?

_Suga set the nickname for Daichi to Dadchi_

Dadchi: UGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

5:38 pm

Kawa: @Dadchi @Suga would you be interested in doing a practice match in the future?

Dadchi: We need to deal with our problem children (and some other stuff) first, but that sounds nice.

Kawa: what kind of stuff?

Dadchi: We currently do not have our ace or libero.

Go Go Let’s Go: oof

Let’s Go Dateko: yikes

Hajim-ace: damn

Kawa: sorry I asked

Dadchi: It’s okay.

9:47 am

Hajim-ace: Good luck, Daichi!

Dadchi: Thanks!

Suga: Our first years are egging each other on.

Suga: Tsukishima keeps calling Kageyama “The King”

Kawa: any stakes for the game?

Dadchi: If Kageyama’s team loses, he’s not allowed to be setter while I’m on the team

Hajim-ace: damn

Kawa: damn

Go Go Let’s Go: damn. Isn’t that a bit harsh?

Dadchi: He needs to learn how to be part of a team. The setter is the team’s control tower and if our control tower is harsh and unwilling to adjust to the team’s needs, he’ll just hold us back. And this year, I’m trying to get us to go to nationals.

Suga: Dai, everyone’s trying to go to nationals

Let’s go Dateko: can confirm

Hajim-ace: can confirm

Go Go Let’s Go: can confirm

Kawa: can confirm

Dadchi: I need to go. It’s time for the game.

Go Go Let’s Go: Good luck dealing with the first years!

Suga: I have a feeling that everything will turn out okay

Suga: ;)

Go Go Let’s Go: That emoticon totally isn’t suspicious or anything…

Suga: yeah…

Suga: Gotta go

11:08 am

Suga: omg that game was wild

Kawa: the tea!!!!

Suga: hmmm let me think…

Suga: nah

Kawa: why not?

Suga: it’s a surprise tool that’ll help us later

Go Go Let’s Go: Sure, Jan

Kawa: Great meme useage, both of you

Go Go Let’s Go: Thanks!

Suga: Thank you!

Kawa: any exciting news???

Suga: yeah, actually!

Dadchi: Our faculty advisor set up a practice match with Seijoh

Kawa: Ur welcome

Dadchi: Oh?

Kawa: Iwa-chan and I mentioned Karasuno’s team in front of our coach, planting the name in his mind.

Kawa: So when your teacher called to try to set up a practice match, he already had Karasuno in his mind.

Dadchi: Cool. Thanks

Suga: Thank you

Kawa: No problem!

3:08 pm

Go Go Let’s Go: So are you going to tell us anything about the game?

Dadchi: We have a really tall first year

Suga: We’re making our own Iron Wall

Suga: So watch out

Go Go Let’s Go: ……………..

Let’s Go Dateko: ………………

Go Go Let’s Go: Nobody can beat Date Tech’s Iron Wall™

_Iron Wall set the nickname for Yasushi to Iron Wall_

Dadchi: Don’t remind us.

Iron Wall: Anything else?

Dadchi: Kageyama’s team won both sets

Suga: I knew they could do it

Dadchi: Oh yeah Suga and Tanaka were secretly helping them

Suga: Guilty…

Suga: But it wasn’t my idea

Suga: I figured out their plan because Tanaka of all people offered to hold onto the keys

Suga: Don’t tell me that’s not suspicious

Dadchi: You’re right

Suga: And besides

Suga: Kageyama wouldn’t set for Hinata

Suga: as the team’s vice captain, starting setter for now, and as their senpai, I had to help

Dadchi: you’re an amazing person

Suga: <3

Go Go Let’s Go: Wait…

Go Go Let’s Go: What do you mean by for now?

Suga: Nothing

Suga: It’s stupid

Go Go Let’s Go: I’m sure it’s not stupid. Do you wanna talk about it?

Suga: I have to go. I have homework to do.

Dadchi: What homework?

4:15 pm

Dadchi: We didn’t have homework.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, yeah so I'm sorry I did not mean to make their be angst. It kinda just happened. It was an accident, I promise. Chapter 3 will be up soon, but today and tomorrow are my dogs' birthdays and Wednesday is Ennoshita's birthday if I remember correctly, so I might write something more focused on him. There should be another update soon though. There will be characters added within the next 3 chapters. If there's anyone specifically you'd like to see, feel free to leave a review!  
> Happy Holidays!!  
> Oh before I forget! Do you guys want non-chat elements as well or would you rather see the story stick to just this group text format?


	3. Aren't Feelings Just Great?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daichi figures out what's bothering Suga, he realizes something important, and tension rises in the chat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Big changes this chapter! There's non-chat elements and private messages as well as the normal group chat. This chapter was longer than chapters 1 and 2 combined, so I hope you enjoy! Thank you to everyone who left a comment or a kudos so far! I really appreciate it!
> 
> Nicknames:  
> Daichi: Dadchi  
> Sugawara: Suga  
> Oikawa: Kawa/Shittykawa  
> Iwaizumi: Hajim-ace  
> Moniwa: Go Go Let's Go  
> Kamasaki: Iron Wall

**Koushi Sugawara and Daichi Sawamura**

4:23 pm

Daichi: Koushi what’s wrong?

5:47 pm

Daichi: I know you tend to keep your feelings to yourself, but I’m here for you.

6:03 pm

Daichi: You’re my best friend. The thought of you having to suffer alone kills me inside. If you want to talk about anything, I’m here.

 

**Captains and Vice Captains**

7:12 pm

Dadchi: Ok I’m about ready to walk over to Suga’s house.

Dadchi: He’s not answering my messages and I’m worried about him.

Hajim-ace: Are you sure he’s not just busy doing something?

Dadchi: Call it instincts.

Go Go Let’s Go: Or his phone died.

Dadchi: Messenger says he saw my messages though.

 

**Suga’s POV:**

_Knock. Knock. Knock._

I hear a knock at the door. After a few minutes, my phone starts lighting up. I look over and see that it’s Daichi, but I don’t bother answering it. I know what he wants and I know I won’t be able to stay composed if he asks what’s wrong. I want to tell him, but he wouldn’t understand. Besides, he has enough to worry about as the team captain. The least I could do to help is have better control of my emotions. Once my phone stops lighting up, the knocking starts again, so I decide to get up and go to the bathroom and take a look at myself. My eyes are bloodshot and my face is red and puffy. The messy hair doesn’t help my case. I turn on the sink, grab a rag, and use it to put some cold water on my face. Once I compose myself as much as possible, I head downstairs and open the door.

 Daichi’s standing there with a concerned look on his face and a small backpack.

“Hello, Daichi. What brings you here?” I ask, my voice level and my face wearing a stoic expression. At least I hope.

“I wanted to check up on you, see how you’re doing.” He says, crossing the threshold.

“I’m fine. I’m doing great.”

“Then is it cool if I hang out for a bit?” I know the underlying message there.

“I was gonna do homework.”

“We don’t have any.” Crap. I’m cornered. “Suga, Koushi, please talk to me.”

“I am.”

“You know what I mean.”

 _But you won’t know what I mean if I tell you what’s wrong_. I can’t say that.

“Can we discuss strategy for the upcoming practice match over some dinner?” I flinch at mention of the practice match and Daichi seems to have noticed. He takes of his shoes and enters the living room, waiting for me.

“I already ate.” I say, trying to shorten his stay. My stomach immediately turns on me by letting out a long, loud growl. Daichi raises an eyebrow.

“Okay then.  What’d you eat?”

“Food.”

“Wow, Koushi, so specific.” He makes his way to the kitchen and starts going through the fridge and cabinets. “Hang tight a bit.”

I let out a nod of acknowledgement and go to the sofa, wrapping myself in a blanket and sitting down.

A short while later, Daichi comes to me, holding two plates of super-spicy mapo tofu. He sets one down on the table in front of me and holds the other, sitting by my side.

I can’t hold it in anymore. A couple of tears roll down my face and I let out a small sob. Daichi grabs a box of tissues from the other side of the room and comes back, holding it out towards me. “Suga?”

“I’m f- I’m, I’m o- I’m.” I try to tell him that I’m okay between sobs, but I can’t. I don’t want to admit that I’m not okay, though. I let out a sob and curl in on myself a bit. Daichi offers a hug, which I accept. I keep crying and Daichi just hugs me the whole time, rubbing my back and telling me that it’s okay. Eventually my sobs calm down and I just sniffle. I break away from the hug to grab the box of tissues. Daichi takes this moment to go to the kitchen and he returns with a glass of water and hands it to me. I take it and start drinking.

“Crying takes a lot of energy out of you. Here, eat this.” He says, nudging my plate closer to me. I nod and start eating, Daichi follows.

“I’m not going to force you to talk about it if you don’t want to,” Daichi starts in that tone of voice he saves for lecturing the team. “But don’t think I’m just going to let you suffer alone. It doesn’t matter if you want to talk about it or if you just want to do something fun to distract you. I want to be here for you.”

“You wouldn’t understand.”  I state. That’s the facts.

“The practice match?” I nod.

“I worked so hard, and Kageyama just came in and Seijoh wants him to set in the match. I’m happy for him, don’t get me wrong. And I’m glad that we finally have an amazing setter, but-…“ He cuts me off, mid-sentence.

“We already had an amazing setter. We just have two now.”

He lets me continue my rambling. “It just sucks that I was finally able to earn a spot in the starting lineup and now I’ll just end up on the bench again. Three years in the volleyball court and only spent half a year not warming the bench. Wouldn’t that be great on a college application? And Asahi still won’t come back. I can’t believe he left and Noya’s gone too. Not to mention how we still don’t have a coach, and I need to have control over my emotions and be a good senpai and-.” I burst into another fit of sobs and he pulls me close.

Once I stop sobbing, he puts his hands on my shoulders and looks at me in the eyes. “That condition is ridiculous, but we need practice. It’s ridiculous that you might not get to play and you should be able to get the experience. We’ll talk to Takeda and see if there’s anything we can do to get you some game time. You’re an amazing setter. While you might not be the most powerful setter, you have an ability that you can’t learn through practice. That ability is the way you’re able to connect with the entire team when you’re on the court. Even if you end up not being the starting setter, you will still be able to play. Nobody can play the entirety of every game. That’s just too much. Colleges won’t care if you were on the bench the entire time you were on the team or if you played the entire time. They’ll see your three years of dedication to the club, they’ll see you were vice-captain, and they’ll see that you’re amazing. Nishinoya should be coming back soon. I don’t know when Asahi will return, but I have faith that he will. We just need to give him time and let him come back on his own terms. Ennoshita, Kinoshita, and Narita all left the club for awhile last year and they returned. Asahi will do the same. We’ll get a coach, but for now, we can get advice from other captains and vice captains if we need to. There’s a difference between having control over your emotions and bottling everything up. You’re bottling up your feelings and that isn’t good. You’re a great upperclassman and the entire team appreciates you. I might not understand entirely, but I’m here for you. You’re my best friend and it pains me to know that you’re suffering alone.”

“Thanks, Dai. I appreciate it.” I say before pulling him close. It’s getting late. Do you want to stay over tonight? Since you already invited yourself in for dinner and whatnot.” I offer, attempting to make a small joke.

“Sure. That sounds great. We should probably let the other captains and vice captains know you’re okay. They seemed a bit concerned.”

**Captains and Vice Captains**

Go Let’s Go: Is everything okay?

Dadchi: It’s a bit better now

Suga: Sorry if I worried you. It’s just been a bit of a long day and I’m kinda tired. I think I’m gonna head to bed. Good night, everyone

Go Go Let’s Go: Good night!

Go Go Let’s Go: Take it easy tomorrow!

Hajim-ace: Good night!

Kawa: Good night!

Iron Wall: Good night!

Dadchi: Good night! You rock!

11:08 pm

Dadchi: Okay. He’s asleep. I’m going to only say this once. What the fuck, Oikawa?

Kawa: How do you know he’s asleep?

Dadchi: I’m in the same room as him. Now answer the question.

Kawa: I don’t know what you’re referring too, but congratulations on your relationship.

Dadchi: It’s not like that.

Dadchi: And I’m talking about the condition that Kageyama has to be the setter for the practice match.

Kawa: Oh that.

Hajim-ace: the what?

Kawa: He’s a strong rival

Kawa: who I’d love to defeat

Dadchi: I hope you’re happy. You hurt Suga with that condition

Dadchi: And Karasuno is going to win just to spite you.

Hajim-ace: Way to go, Shittykawa. Besides, you shouldn’t even play in the match

Kawa: I’ll be fine.

Hajim-ace: Let’s ask your doctor

Dadchi: I’m going to bed. Maybe you should use this to think about what you’ve done, Oikawa.

Go Let’s Go: That is a bit cruel, Oikawa

_Hajim-ace set the nickname for Oikawa to Shittykawa_

Shittykawa: Iwa-chan!

Shittykawa: maybe you should use this to think about how you feel about a certain vice-captain of yours

Dadchi: I’m going to bed. Goodnight to everyone in this chat except for Oikawa

Shittykawa: Rude

Hajim-ace: but fair

Hajim-ace: Good night

Go Go Let’s Go: Night

Iron Wall: Night

**Kiyoko Shimizu and Daichi Sawamura**

Daichi: Hey Kiyoko. Are you up? I need some advice.

Kiyoko: At 1 am? What kind?

Daichi: Either volleyball advice or relationship advice.

Kiyoko: Bold of you to assume I know anything about relationships

Daichi: Kiyoko I need help.

Kiyoko: Ok I guess this is serious since you’re using proper grammar and punctuation

Kiyoko: What’s on your mind?

Daichi: I think I have a crush on Suga.

Kiyoko: Think?

Daichi: I’m pretty sure.

Kiyoko: Maybe tell him how you feel?

Daichi: No.

Kiyoko: Why not?

Daichi: You need to promise you won’t tell anyone what I’m about to say. Okay?

Kiyoko: Ok

Daichi: He’s dealing with a lot of stress and I don’t want him to deal with a confession. Besides, if he doesn’t feel the same way, things might be awkward for the team.

Kiyoko: Or you have a boyfriend.

Kiyoko: maybe I can ask him about his love life and see what I can find

Kiyoko: Then you confess

Daichi: I’ll think about it. I’m gonna head to bed. Goodnight, Kiyoko. I appreciate the help.

Kiyoko: No problem

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Angst? In my fic? It's more likely than you think.  
> Hopefully chapter 4 should be up soon. I only started writing it, but I have a feeling it'll be a good one.  
> Also I'm thinking of including some characters who aren't exactly a captain or vice captain, but are very important to their teams. Would you like to see these characters as a part of the chat?


	4. The Salt Zone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's a bit of tension in the chat and another captain joins the group. Aoba Johsai and Karasuno finally have their practice match. Some people get along better than others.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't believe this fic reached 69 hits! I really appreciate everyone who reads this fic, subscribes, leaves a comment, leaves a kudos, or bookmarks it. It warms my heart to know that there are people who appreciate my work.
> 
> Nicknames:  
> Daichi: Dadchi  
> Sugawara: Suga  
> Oikawa: Shittykawa  
> Iwaizumi: Hajim-ace  
> Moniwa: Go Go Let's Go  
> Kamasaki: Iron Wall  
> Ushijima: Voice of Reason

**Captains and Vice Captains**

Dadchi: @Shittykawa

Dadchi: Tooru

Dadchi: Tooru

Dadchi: Hey Tooru

Shittykawa: what now, Sawamura?

Dadchi: Do it, Suga

_Suga has added Wakatoshi Ushijima_

Shittykawa: Why’d you do that?

Dadchi: Nice kill, Suga!

Wakatoshi: Hello, Oikawa.

Dadchi: He’s a captain

Shittykawa: Fuck you, Sawamura

Dadchi: Fuck you, Oikawa

Go Go Let’s Go: Children, calm down

Dadchi: Stay out of this, Moniwa.

Shittykawa: This isn’t your business

Wakatoshi: What’s going on?

Iron Wall: They’ve been arguing for days

Dadchi: Because Oikawa is being a dick.

Shittykawa: Daichi’s in denial

Suga: This is ridiculous

Suga: Can we try to at least act reasonable during the match?

Shittykawa: Oh yeah that reminds me…

Shittykawa: Imma be late

Shittykawa: If I can make it at all

Shittykawa: Got a doctor’s appointment

Shittykawa: Iwa-chan is in charge

Dadchi: You made the condition that Kageyama has to set and you aren’t even going to be there?!

Dadchi: I’m glad we aren’t on the same team.

_Iron Wall set the group name to Volleyball Salt Zone_

Dadchi: I’m going to practice.

Go Go Let’s Go: @Wakatoshi this is a group chat for captains and vice captains of volleyball teams so we could exchange advice and arrange matches. Unfortunately, there’s a bit of tension between Aoba Johsai and Karasuno because they have an upcoming practice match, but there was the deal that a certain player of theirs has to be the setter for the entire game. Karasuno’s current main setter was reasonably upset because of that and when Sawamura called Oikawa out on that, Oikawa just said Sawamura was saying that because he has a crush on Sugawara.

Iron Wall: And that’s what you missed on Glee!

Wakatoshi: When is their practice match?

Iron Wall: tomorrow

Wakatoshi: @Dadchi @Shittykawa some advice, try to set aside any beef you have with each other and just focus on the game. The match is Karasuno vs Aoba Johsai, not Sawamura vs Oikawa. If you focus purely on scoring on or stopping each other, you’ll end up ignoring the rest of the team, which can only result in a negative outcome.

Go Go Let’s Go: That’s great advice

9:23 pm

Dadchi: @Wakatoshi thank you

Wakatoshi: No problem. @Go Go Let’s Go did say that this chat was intended to help each other

Hajim-ace: Wow. The chat was used for its original purpose for once

Shittykawa: What about the practice match?

Hajim-ace: Considering what happened

Hajim-ace: No

Shittykawa: But we helped set up a match

_Hajim-ace Created a Poll: Did arranging the practice match count as productive considering the circumstances and the aftermaths despite the game not even happening yet?_

_Hajim-ace voted “No”_

Shittykawa: >_<

_Iron Wall voted “Yes”_

_Suga voted “Yes”_

_Shittykawa voted “Yes”_

Hajim-ace: Your vote doesn’t count, Shittykawa

Shittykawa: Rude

_Go Go Let’s Go voted “No”_

_Dadchi voted “No”_

Hajim-ace: Ushijima you’re the deciding vote

_Wakatoshi voted for “Yes”, “No”, and 1 other option_

Iron Wall: What do you mean by voting “It’s complicated”?

Wakatoshi: Technically, say yes. He did help. Did he execute things well? No. Did he cause some tension as a result? Yes. At the end of the day, it seems like he did something productive, but with poor execution. I’d say he half-did the job.

Hajim-ace: Fair

_Suga set the nickname for Wakatoshi to Voice of Reason_

Go Go Let’s Go: This chat has been used for productive things 1.5 times

Iron Wall: Are we counting venting about our kohai?

Suga: Separate tally?

Iron Wall: Sure

Suga: 1.5 productive things and 1 venting about our kohai has happened so far

Suga: Ushijima’s advice puts Shiratorizawa in the lead for productive things

Shittykawa: We’re keeping score?

Shittykawa: I need to do better than Ushiwaka

Voice of Reason: there are more important things

Voice of Reason: such as volleyball

Voice of Reason: I’m going to bed. I have practice in the morning and would like to be well rested and productive.

3:42 pm

Dadchi: @Hajim-ace Karasuno is on our way. We just left the school grounds. We should be there shortly

Hajim-ace: Okay

3:56 pm

Suga: @Hajim-ace we’re gonna be a lil bit late

Hajim-ace: Okay

Hajim-ace: Everything alright?

Suga: Yeah. Don’t worry

Hajim-ace: Okay

4:19 pm

Dadchi: We’re here

Hajim-ace: Cool. Can you find your way to the gym or do you need someone to show you the way?

Dadchi: We found it

Hajim-ace: That’s great! Can’t wait to play against you

Dadchi: You too

Voice of Reason: Good luck have fun

Iron Wall: Tell us what happens

Suga: Ok

7:08 pm

Iron Wall: So…

Iron Wall: How’d it go?

Dadchi: We won

Dadchi: Suck an egg, Oikawa

Hajim-ace: It went to 3 sets

Hajim-ace: Oikawa came in towards the end

Suga: You know what’s a fun thing to do?

Suga: Playing volleyball

Suga: You know what I didn’t get to do?

Voice of Reason: Play volleyball?

Suga: BINGO

Voice of Reason: Sorry to hear

Suga: Thanks

Hajim-ace: @Dadchi @Suga great job even without a libero

Dadchi: Thanks, but be ready

Dadchi: He’ll be there next time we play each other

Dadchi: Just you wait

Suga: And our ace

Shittykawa: That sounds like something a pair of wingless crows would say

Dadchi: Them’s fighting words right there

Suga: You just fought a few hours ago

Dadchi: Fair

Hajim-ace: and you guys made it back to school safely?

Dadchi: Yep! A

Suga: And everyone on our team made it back home okay!

Voice of Reason: Your entire team lets you know they made it home safely?

Suga: Your’s don’t?

Voice of Reason: We live on campus so the team will usually just walk back to the dorms together then part ways when we reach our rooms

Suga: That’s nice

Suga: It started with one of our first years sending a message in our team’s chat that he and another person made it home safely

Suga: Then some of the second years started doing that too

Suga: And some of our teammates don’t exactly live close to school

Suga: So it’s kinda reassuring to know that they made it okay

Suga: But yeah, we usually only ask for our kohai to let us know they made it home okay if there’s like really bad weather conditions or for whatever reason, we don’t end up leaving school until after it’s dark out, but most of the time, one person will usually say they made it home safely and everyone else ends up doing the same

Hajim-ace: I think I’m gonna start doing that too. That’s a great idea

Hajim-ace: @Shittykawa did you make it home okay?

Hajim-ace: Or did you decide “Just a bit of extra practice”?

Shittykawa: I made it home. Chill out, mom

Go Go Let’s Go: 1 great idea from Sugawara, put Karasuno on the scoreboard

Suga: Scoreboard?

Go Go Let’s Go: 2.5 productive things

Suga: okay

Go Go Let’s Go: I once asked if my teammates made it home okay after a tournament

Go Go Let’s Go: One of my wing spikers just said “Chill out mom” in response

Voice of Reason: Yikes

Go Go Let’s Go: It’s okay

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm finally getting around to adding more characters in the fic. I honestly didn't think I'd add Ushijima before Bokuto and Akaashi and I definitely didn't plan to add him before Kuroo, but he's there. The next chapter should be up soon. How's this chapter for chapter length? Is it too long? Too short? Is there anyone specific that you'd like to see? I have an idea involving how there was a score of how many productive things the captains and vice captains have done. Should I expand upon that? Feel free to leave a comment or a kudos if you enjoyed!

**Author's Note:**

> So this is going to stick to the canon plot in the anime/manga. Which other captains/vice captains do you want me to add?


End file.
